


Honeymoon

by striderchild



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, mcyt
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Trans Fundy, giving head, little plot with smut, tagging is hard, virgin, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderchild/pseuds/striderchild
Summary: they have a nice honeymoon and do what lovers do on their honeymoons
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FURRY PORN NOT FURRY PORN IT'S NOT FURRY PORN ISTG IT'S NOT FURRY PORN *sombs*  
> btw this is just their characters, not the real people, feel a need to clarify.  
> and once more for 1 person and 1 person only. tongues

Fundy brought his newly wedded husband into the suite they rented, laying on the bed for him with a slight smile on his face.

Of course, he was ever so slightly nervous cause, well, he may have forgotten to tell his partner he was trans. He'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

Dream climbed on top of him, kissing his face gently as the hybrid under him giggles happily, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm going to love filling you up, my dear..." Dream says in a sultry voice, whispering into the fox boy's ear. 

Fundy felt shiver's down his spine as Dream talked to him. God, he loved the man's voice and the threat of him using him? That made him weak... 

He moaned as Dream started kissing and biting at his neck, the scruff on his neck being messed up as he gets covered in love bites. 

Fundy feels his sensitive spot get hit and loudly calls out "there~" 

Dream smirks and sets to work on giving him a hickey on the sweet spot, making his husband cry out in pleasure. the blonde sits up, making the boy under him whimper softly. "what, you don't want to get to the main event, fox boy?" Fundy only whined in response, reaching up and touching his mask softly, letting out a quiet "off..." Dream shakes his head and sighs, taking the mask off and placing it on the bedside table "happy...?"

Fundy looked over his husband with love and adoration. His heart was still a flutter as he looked at his precious freckles and brilliantly green eyes. He cupped his face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He felt Dream smile against his lips as he kissed back.

To Fundy's surprise, Dreams hands start traveling his body. He groaned into the kiss as that hand reached into his pants.

Dream sat up again with a puzzled look on his face. He paused only long enough for Fundy to give him a nervous smile and a chuckle before pulling his slacks and boxers down in one swift motion.

Fundy only had a breath more of pause before he felt two fingers push into his entrance, making him moan out in pleasure and surprise. Dream couldn't help but smirk, feeling the fox boy tighten around him. 

"You know Fundy... You could have told me. I love you all the same either way." 

Fundy gave an uneasy laugh, trying to relax with the foreign feeling in him. "s-sorry...." 

"Shhh... don't apologize, love..." Dream leaned down and kissed his neck softly. 

Fundy couldn't help but feel so loved by the man on top of him... almost completely forgetting about the activity they had been engaging in seconds ago. 

That was until he felt Dreams thumb press down hard on his clit, making him gasp, and his legs shake as the intense sensation sent over him. He instinctively hides in Dreams neck as he tries to adjust. 

"Aww... was my sweet boy startled? You didn't think this would stop me from fucking you as hard as possible, did it?" 

"N-No.." He got a shakey response from his husband as he started pumping his fingers in and out of him. 

"Good... cause I'm going to fuck you till you scream for me~" Dreams smirks devilishly as he whispers against Fundy's neck. 

Fundy gripped the blonde's hair as he felt his lips touch his clit. He started off gentle, leaving light kisses on it, or running his tongue over the bundle of nerves. But soon, he got much rougher with the foreplay. Sucking on the bulb or running his teeth over it, a sensation Fundy enjoyed more than he'd care to admit. 

He wrapped his legs around his neck as he feels Dream's fingers get replaced with his tongue. Making him just about lose it 

"C-Clay! Clay, Fuck! I, I love you! I love you!" He cried out as the heat in his abdomen swelled. The only response Dream could give him is a reassuring squeeze on his thigh with his free hand. 

"C-Cum-Cumming! I'm cumming! Clay, I'm cumming!" Fundy cried as he felt the overwhelming feeling wash over him. Yelps of pleasure forcing their way from his throat as he comes to his climax. Dream slowly, but not before he finished. Giving him a warm, loving smile 

Fundy gazed into his brilliant emerald eyes with nothing but pure and unadulterated adoration for the man he married.

"I get the feeling you haven't done anything like this before." Dream said to him softly, stroking his cheek caringly. 

"Was I that obvious....?" 

"A little," He chuckled, nuzzling him, "think you can do a little more darling...?" 

"Y-Ya... I think I can" 

"Good... Good..." Dream said, reaching down and pulling his pants down. 

Fundy watched him slip the condom on with bated breath.

"You know... You don't need to use protection.." 

"I don't want an unplanned pregnancy, Floris..." Dream told him softly, a bit of a goofy smile on his face. 

Fundy felt the heat hit his face. "I'm... I'm more than happy to have your kids, Clay..." 

Dream chuckled and shook his head, kissing the top of his head. 

"And we will plan it out when that time comes. For now, we'll use protection." 

Fundy gasped as he felt the tip enter him. He didn't expect it with how affectionate Dream was just being. 

"Gha!" He cried out, the new feeling much more uncomfortable than before 

"Shhhh... Shhhh baby, it's okay, it'll feel better in a moment. Take a deep breath." 

Fundy nodded, clinging to him. His arms wrapped firmly around his neck. 

As Dream waited for the ginger to adjust to his length, he traced small shapes into his back. Humming to him how good he was doing and how proud of him he was. 

As the foxes grip loosened, Clay took that as a sign he was ready, slowly beginning to thrust into him. Fundy gasps softly, his eyes widening as he felt Dream all too quickly find his sweet spot. 

"Th-There! please... there..." 

He nods and starts getting rougher with him, the force he's putting into his thrusts increasing the more he hears Fundy's cries of pleasure grow louder. 

Dream started biting and sucking on his neck, leaving hickeys on his collar bone. He adored leaving love bites on his partner. Any time they made out the noises Fundy made when he marked him up was always his favorite. 

Fundy started to feel slightly overwhelmed, digging his nails into his back, whimpering slightly in between moans. 

"You're doing so good baby, I am so proud of you, just a little longer, I promise." 

"Ah-ah-ah-o-okay, okay, I, I can do a little longer, I can do that." 

"Good baby, good~" 

Dream gave one more hard thrust into him, Fundy throws his head back against the pillow, his walls tightening around his husband's shaft, pushing the blonde overboard, groaning in the fox boy's ear as he came. 

Both of them were panting hard as Dream tied off the condom and threw it, at least  _ towards  _ the trash bin, before immediately nuzzling into Fundy's neck, sighing lightly. 

"I love you... so so much Floris..." 

"I... I know you do, baby.." The ginger chuckled, pushing some stray strands of hair out of his face. "I think I gotta be done for the night, though..."

"Oh, God, baby, of course we're done for tonight... I don't wanna push you too far... besides, you did so fucking good..." 

Fundy smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. But suddenly, to his surprise, Dream picked him up and started walking. 

"Woah-Woah- where, where are we going??" he laughed a bit. 

"Bath time. Otherwise we're both gonna smell like shit..." 

Fundy chuckled a bit, nuzzling him, "You gotta wash my fur then..." 

Dream smiled softly at him, rubbing his back "of course hun.." 


End file.
